Our Son
by Mechanical Crayon
Summary: Hiya! I had to hold a baby today and goshhhh! It was terrifying! I was watching the hockey game (wooo my team won in overtime!) when this idea hit me and I quickly scribbled it down. Just a fluffy SuFin oneshot! Enjoy! EDIT: Oops! Guess I should not that Peter is Sealand, Alice is Fem!England, Tino is Finland and Berwald is Sweden! XD Sorry for any confusion!


"Come _on_ Berwald! Let's goooo!" Tino urged, pulling the bulkier blond down the hallway, dodging doctors and nurses by weaving through the bodies. Berwald had to forcibly put the breaks on so they didn't trample any innocent medical staff, but it was a difficult task with Tino tugging at his sleeve so eagerly. Berwald swivelled through the small crowd, trying not to catch the Finnish man's contagious excitement. He was failing miserably at this as his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly.

They had been waiting for a phone call for three years. _Three years_. Years of hanging over the telephone, checking emails, keeping in contact with various hospitals, orphanages... but nothing. They were looking to adopt a child and they hadn't gotten any notifications of any children that were up for adoption in their area. That was... until eight and a half months ago. A young girl by the name of Alice had 'accidentally' gotten pregnant and decided to keep the baby, but felt she wasn't ready to raise a child by herself. Instead of terminating the pregnancy, she got in contact with the Nordic couple, who readily agreed to adopt her baby as soon as it was born. Timeskip forward eight and a half long, long, _looooong_ months, when Berwald answered the fated phone call that alerted the two to the birth of a healthy baby boy. Berwald had barely grabbed his coat by the time that Tino had started the car and was slamming down on the gas pedal. Berwald swore that they reached the hospital in half the amount of time that they should have. Berwald barely got to unbuckle his tightened seatbelt before he was torn from the car and dragged behind Tino into the Birthing Ward.

Berwald tugged Tino back like a dog on a leash. Yes, they were excited and had good reason to be, but Tino was much smaller than Berwald. The Fin could twist and turn though crowds like nothing, but that wasn't a talent that Berwald equally possessed. Unless they wanted to get removed from the hospital by security, the burly man would have to force Tino to be a little more patient. They waited three years (well, they had been together much longer than that but had only decided to adopt three years ago) for this moment. A few more seconds wouldn't kill them.

The painted blue arrows on the floor pointed to the nursery where their little baby was waiting. The RN, a cheerful young brunette, instructed them to wait with a smile as she disappeared into the room, walking among the cradles. Tino was peering in the side window with excited violet eyes while Berwald couldn't help but peek within too. The room looked simple and soundproofed, probably to keep the crying in and alarming noises out. Jaded turquoise eyes traced the nurse and she peered at the ID numbers of the blanketed cribs, looking for the one in question. Berwald's stomach tightened with anticipation and he was suddenly glad that their dinner was still sitting on the kitchen table in their house.

Moments later, the brown haired woman grinned widely and reached within one of the identical boxes, gently taking out the white wrapped bundle. Tino shifted his weight from foot to foot, his joy visibly radiating from his lean body while Berwald simply watched, his stoic face staying relatively calm despite the way his insides were churning. The lady emerged from the door, her green eyes sparkling she she smiled and said, "Would you like to meet your son?"

Tino spoke for both of them when he answered with, "Yes, please. We've..." Berwald glanced downward, seeing the mix of emotions flash across Tino's face. It was one of the rare occasions where the Fin was left without words. "We've waited so long for this," he finished with a smile. The nurse nodded, unbiased towards the fact that they were both male. In fact, she seemed quite happy for the pair.

"Here, sit down on the bench," she said, using the tip of her toe to tap the metal leg of the furniture. Tino complied without words and Berwald quickly followed suit, glancing up with nervously behind his glasses. The nurse leaned down to gently set the bundle into Tino's arms, offering some instruction as to how to hold the infant. Tino did it almost naturally, settling the baby into the crook of his arm as his face visibly brightened when the nurse tugged the blanket back. Berwald leaned over, a little hesitant because the Swede knew his face was intimidating, but a pair of blue eyes looked right back at his without fear. Berwald's lips twitched upwards. Newborns couldn't see, but he was still touched by the gesture.

"Berwald... look at him..." Tino whispered in awe, gently bringing his hand up to brush the baby's soft cheek. The little boy coughed, mumbling as he wiggled in the cocoon of blankets. Berwald could only watch in wonder, silently staring at the little tiny boy that continued to fuss at the attention that the pair were providing.

"H's beaut'ful..." Berwald finally said, allowing his lips to curve up and his eyes to crinkle with joy. The nursed excused herself for a few minutes when her pager went off, leaving the pair alone. Tino cooed quietly to soothe the boy before he finally tore his eyes from the bundle to look Berwald dead on with a hopeful expression.

"Here Berwald, you have to hold him." Berwald blinked as the trace of the smile instantly disappeared from his expression. Hold him? Wait, Berwald suddenly felt the nerves clench his stomach once again. He was so excited to finally see the boy, but he wasn't ready for this! At least, not yet! Berwald was big and burly and had clammy fingers from the anticipation. What if he dropped him? What is the baby started crying in his arms! Sure, he had read endless books, pamphlets and everything to prepare for the newborn's care, but when faced with the actual thought of holding him, Berwald's feet suddenly grew cold as he quickly shook his head. Tino scoffed at the action.

"Nonsense. Here, hold him," Tino wasn't taking no for an answer as he moved without consent to place the bundle into Berwald's fumbling hands. Quickly moving his arms sort of in place, he froze and stared frantically between Tino and the baby. As the newborn writhed some more and loosened the white blanket that constrained his chubby limbs, the Swede panicked. Berwald, the man who didn't back down from any challenge and had a stare that could frighten Death, was immobilized by this tiny, wiggling, nameless baby.

Tino laughed wholeheartedly, almost doubling over at Berwald's distressed expression. "Oh Ber, he's a baby, not a bomb. Don't look so terrified! You're not going to hurt him." Berwald swallowed thickly, remembering to breath when his lungs cried for air as his gaze shifted back to the boy. The blond's shaky palm extended towards the baby's cheek, but Berwald nearly jerked it away when a tiny hand peeked out from under to covers to bump against his. The only outward expression that escaped Berwald's visage was the slight widening of his eyes as he sat as still as stone. The baby cried out once before flexing his pink fingers, finding Berwald's calloused thumb before they clasped shut over the Swede's digit. Berwald stared without blinking while Tino smiled and buried his face against Berwald's shoulder. This was... their son. Their perfect baby boy.

"What do you want to name him?" Tino said as he leaned back, peering up to Berwald, but the Swede's eyes didn't leave the boy, nor did he attempt to move his hand away. They, along with Alice, had originally thought that the baby was going to be a girl and has squabbled until they all settled on the name Maria. That obviously wasn't applicable here and they needed to sign his birth certificate before they left. However, Berwald had one name pop into his head the minute the baby gently squeezed his thumb.

"What d'ya think 'f Pet'r?" Berwald offered, finally stealing a glance to his significant other. Tino tapped his index finger on his chin twice, before breaking into a wide grin.

"I think it's perfect."


End file.
